Star Crossed Enemies
by Karen10
Summary: A who knows how long fic about the relationship between Starfire and Robin. They say true love is forever, but can it withstand the torment of Starfire becoming Slade's newest apprentice?
1. Gone

**A/N:** Boing! Wow, I haven't written a fanfic in such a long time! Not to mention actually posting it on Well, this isn't my **first** TT fic, but it definitely is the first one I posted. Ha! If you knew me you'd know I rarely finish these fics…but I promise to God I will finish this one! Unless if you all hate it…ne? Okay, now let's hop to the story!

Summary: A who-knows-how-long fic about the relationship between Starfire and Robin. They say true love is forever, but can it withstand Slade's mind-ray when it's turned at Starfire?  
--- Standard Disclaimers Apply ---

* * *

Star-Crossed Enemies 

By: Karen

* * *

It was the time of the day where the sun just began to show a portion of its beauty and the stars began to prepare for their own sleep. 

And where silence was beginning to be stirred awake, the chitter-chatter of birds and other animals alike began to sound through the city.

And it was also the time of the day where the crimson-haired alien's internal clock told her it was time to awaken.

Of course, her internal clock forgot to mention that it was almost six AM and the last night patrol of the city left her in bed at one AM. Needless to say, the girl was tired.

However tired she was, she still dragged herself out of bed with a smile, trailing to the bathroom that connected to both her room and Raven's room, to take a shower. When they first began the Teen Titans, Robin and the others insisted that the girls would have separate bathrooms than the boys, for a reason Raven described as 'Gynophobia' or the fear of women. That reason, did nothing more than confuse Starfire more, but she had ignored it at the time and continued to as of now. After her shower, she returned to her room to get dressed and brush out her already tangled hair. By the time she finished, it was already past six and time for her to prepare breakfast, even if it was not her turn.

Opening her door she noted the sounds of the morning, the sound of Raven turning on the shower, the sound of Beast Boy's latest video game still on, and the sound of the coffee maker bubbling. Wait, coffee maker?

Wandering towards the kitchen area she paused when she saw Robin pouring coffee into a mug before sitting back down to a mess of papers.

"You did not sleep?" Starfire asked, sending Robin a scolding glance. He grumbled in response, confirming her suspicions, and sipped his coffee. "Robin…it is not healthy for one to-"

"I know Starfire," he said quickly, his pen moving rapidly as he continued the paperwork of filing villains. Not wanting to start a confrontation over the matter, she sidestepped him and began the task of making breakfast.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but do you have any desires for today's meal?" she asked timidly to the leader.

He sighed, putting his pen down. "No, whatever you make is fine. Er…whatever you make that is-"

"Of Earth?" she finished, opening the freezer and taking out the pre-packaged waffles, sausage and bacon.

"Yeah…" his pen began to write again before he paused, looking back at her. "It's not your turn to make breakfast, Starfire."

"It is Beast Boy's turn."

"Oh…yeah…well. Continue then," his pen started up again and Starfire concealed a giggle. That boy wonder and his work, she thought, turning on the burner and putting the bacon in a pan as well as the sausage in another.

After a few minutes of silence Robin stood up, his paper gathered and headed out.

"You are returning for breakfast, Robin?" she asked, turning around to look at him. He stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe later, Starfire. Right now I need to send these files to HQ," he said, walking out of the room. She sighed softly, continuing to make breakfast for the others when Raven entered the room.

"Please tell me that's real and not tofu," Raven said, pouring a cup of coffee and sitting down on the sofa, opening the paper.

"It is one-hundred percent created from the insides of the hog and has no tofu that I am aware of," Starfire replied, turning the sausage over with a spatula.

"Well that's reassuring…"

"It is almost done…if you are wishing for some of the breakfast," Starfire added, opening the refrigerator again to take out a carton of eggs. 'Let us see…Cyborg will consume six of the eggs, Raven and I consume two each…And Robin usually will have three, but I do not know if he will be eating and-"

"Dude! Star! You're making bacon…and sausage!" Beast Boy skidded into the room, Cyborg behind him.

"Er…yes. It is what we had in our box of coldness…"

"Hell yeah! Real food! Hurry it up, Star! I could eat a whole pig, I'm starved!"

"Dude! That is so not funny! I can't believe you'd say that!"

"Friends! Please do not bicker over the decapitated hog!"

"That wasn't funny either Star!"

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" Robin's voice thundered from the doorway.

"Let me guess, Killer Moth was sent by Slade," Raven said from her perch on the couch.

"We're a team and we can't continue arguing over breakfast. Now I have some battle plans we **need** to work on," Robin instantly sat down at the table, papers in front of him.

"Definitely Slade…" Cyborg muttered, walking over to help Starfire finish breakfast.

"Thank you, Cyborg…" Starfire said, recovering from her initial shock when Robin yelled. Scooping the finished food onto their respective plates, she handed them out to her teammates, sitting down to respect Robin's wishes on the plans.

"Alright. So there must be a reason why he used someone like Killer Moth for this instead of himself."

"It doesn't seem like him…" Raven agreed, sitting down across from Starfire, next to Robin.

"Maybe he wants us to believe it was him but it wasn't and he knew we'd think it was him believing that he wanted us to believe it wasn't him and…dude, I'm confusing myself," Beast Boy said, poking his eggs hesitantly.

"Uhh…doubt it BB. But maybe Slade wants to lure us out or something," Cyborg added, finishing off his plate.

"Gross…" Raven muttered as Cyborg licked his plate clean.

"We need to focus here, Titans," Robin said impatiently, his food untouched.

"Robin, perhaps you-" Starfire was interrupted by the Titan alarm going off, the computer instantly whirred to life.

"It's him…Titans, Go!"

* * *

"Slade…" Robin growled into his helmet's built-in communicator for the tenth time. Raven and Starfire exchanged glances but continued to head towards the abandoned building where Slade had been last located. 

Once everyone was on the ground they spread out into their normal fighting pattern.

"Slade!" Robin yelled out, glaring at his foe.

"Robin…and the rest of the Teen Titans," Slade nodded, his arms folded over his chest. "Should I say it for you, Robin? Are you going to tell your titans to try to defeat me? Or will you do something more that you haven't seen yet?" He chuckled, Robin's temper rose.

"What the hell are you talking about? Titans, Go!" He lunged at Slade bo-staff extended as Starfire was at Robin's left, throwing starbolts.

Slade jumped out of the way, back flipping to a ledge, dodging both Robin and Starfire. "You missed."

Her eyes narrowed as she dove at Slade, stopping when his hand grabbed her throat.

"Let her go!" Robin yelled, charging at Slade again but froze when Slade pulled out a revolver to Starfire's head.

"Don't move Titans, or the girl will not live to another day." The gun began to glow as Raven started to use her powers but her concentration broke when Slade threw a smoke bomb-like object at the group.

"Damnit! Beast Boy!" Robin's voice called as Slade punched Starfire in the gut, causing her to fall over unconscious.

The dust cleared and neither Slade nor Starfire were in sight.

* * *

Wow…I really really wanted this to be longer….but I **suck** at battle scenes. 

Sooo…thanks to my Beta--> Fuzzy!

On the shuffled playlist: Twilight- Vanessa Carlton, There is Life Outside your Apartment- Avenue Q, I Wish I Could go Back to College– Avenue Q, One of These Days- Michelle Branch, It Sucks to be Me- Avenue Q, For Now- Avenue Q, Special- Avenue Q (I'm seeing a trend…), Purpose- Avenue Q (wow…Windows Media Player can't shuffle…), The Money Song- Avenue Q (Yup…has to be broken), Breathe- Michelle Branch (There!), Rinse- Vanessa Carlton, Find Your Way Back- Michelle Branch, Paradise- Vanessa Carlton, Along for the Ride- Vanessa Carlton.


	2. Apprentice

**A/N:** Wee! 7 reviews! Wow…. usually I get a lot more for the first chapter. But then again, I can't blame ya…that chapter was soooo short! This one is short too…but a little longer than the first.

Summary: A who-knows-how-long fic about the relationship between Starfire and Robin. They say true love is forever, but can it withstand Slade's mind-ray when it's turned at Starfire?  
--- Standard Disclaimers Apply ---

* * *

Star-Crossed Enemies

By: Karen

* * *

It was darkness before anything else.

As Starfire began to feel her body waking up, pain shot through her spine, as if she had a hundred pins in her back. Groaning, she moved into a sitting position, her green eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Making her way towards what she thought looked like a door handle; she pressed her hand on it, trying to turn it when a click caused the entire room to illuminate, bringing a yelp to the Tamaranian's voice.

"Awake are we?" Slade's voice echoed behind Starfire. She instantly tensed, turning around quickly to meet a strange ray gun like object at her forehead.

"You will not kill me after you have captured me. Your weapons do not frighten me," she said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. But I can't say the same for your friends," his voice was almost at a whisper as the gun's point continued to dig into her brow.

"Why have you captured me, if you are wishing to destroy my friends?" she asked, resisting the temptation to rub her temples.

"Oh I will not be destroying them. You will, my dear," his voice curled, and the trigger was pressed.

After that, all went black.

* * *

At the tower, things were less than ordinary.

"Raven! Get on the computer and scan for all electromagnetic fields that are ranged between 120 and 150. Beast Boy, scan the skies, look for **anything** that might look like Starfire, starbolts, Slade…anything. Cyborg, get onto the trackers, find out if you can get anything from Starfire," Robin was pacing the area around them, shouting out orders faster than he could think of them. The Titans, however, knew it best not to get in the way of Robin…especially on the matter of Starfire.

"And you, Robin?" Raven asked, her eyes leaving the computer for a moment to look at her leader.

"I'm going out," he replied, heading out towards the garage. Moments later, the Titans heard the R-cycle heading away from the tower.

* * *

"What is your name?" She was seated in an all white room, in an all white chair with an all white bright light glaring into her eyes.

"My name is Starfire, I am from the planet Tamaran."

"I didn't ask where you were from, did I?" A slap across her face caused her to wince, and gave her captor another reason to hit her. "Flinching is a weakness. Do I need to remind you that?"

"No, Master," Starfire said automatically receiving a slow nod.

"Let's start again. What is your name?"

"Starfire." The name sounded distant, foreign to her tongue, like a long lost memory of something.

"Whom do you work for?" The question was easy, he was taunting her, trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

"You, master."

"What is your purpose?"

"To destroy the Teen Titans."

The Teen Titans.

Now there was a name she hated.

Hated without reason was what Slade explained it as. He explained to her that to hate them was the right thing, and the right thing was for her to destroy them. The Titans didn't understand them, they never would. They stopped villains every time, every time a villain would try to take something, the Titans would be there.

It wasn't fair. Who were those teenaged freaks to tell the powerful villains that they couldn't steal something!

It was…Un-American!

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to anger Slade, but just to calm herself down. She was getting out of hand. How she hated those…Titans.

"And how will you do this?" The question snapped her back to reality, and she quickly concocted an answer suitable for Slade.

"Any way I can," she answered as the light was clicked off and Slade walked out of the room, leaving her in darkness.

"Tomorrow, apprentice. Tomorrow."

* * *

It was almost 2 AM when Robin returned, cursing and kicking anything in his way. The Titans stayed silent, knowing how angry Robin would get if they spoke. During these times it was best to leave Robin to his own problems.

"Well!" Robin asked in a huff as he stormed towards the computers. A silent battle took place between the three other Titans, Raven losing.

"…. We couldn't find her," she held her breath, waiting for the screaming.

"And Slade?" His masked eyes were fixed on the screen, not looking at anyone as he pushed her computer chair to the side roughly and began typing.

"Nothing. We couldn't find anything," Cyborg added, grabbing Raven's chair before she flung into the wall.

"Did you even look?" Robin's voice cut through the silence, as the others frowned, exchanging glances.

"Dude, Star's like our be-"

"Look harder. You guys aren't trying," Robin muttered, pushing past them towards his room.

"Why that little hair-gel covered fre-"

"He's just being Robin…we need to work," Raven cut Cyborg off, dragging her chair back to the computer.

"I miss Star…" Beast Boy sighed, scooting his chair over to the screen as well.

"You better look like your doing something, BB, or Robin'll kill ya for slacking," Cyborg said, his human eye moving rapidly as he scanned the city's satellite images.

"Robin won't come out of his room unless we yell that we found her. He's in one of his 'I'm all dark and depressed like Batman' moods," Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Make sure you don't say that near Robin," Cyborg replied, shaking his head. "Where are you, girl?"

"I'm not picking up any brain waves from her either…" Raven said, looking up from a brief meditative state.

"You mean she's…"

"Not necessarily. I just can't pick up her frequency of brain waves…Slade could be blocking it."

"So now what? What else is there to do? We don't even know if she's alive or dead," Cyborg sighed, as the others fell silent.

"I guess…we wait and see what happens," Beast Boy said, staring out the window at the city. "I don't think Slade would let her die…he'd probably force one of his evil mutant brain waves on her so she'd think that she was a chicken farmer or something!"

"…For some reason…I doubt that…highly," Raven said, glaring at him.

"It could happen! It happened to this girl in Canadia!"

"…. You mean Canada…"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Soooo…you know, she could be still alive but like…brainwashed!" Heading over to the blackboard, he pulled down a chart, showing the possibilities of his idea, which Raven quickly dismissed by a psychic bolt towards it, causing it to roll back up. "Heeeeyyy!"

"We need to focus here, BB. Star's life is in danger."

"I was focusing! You guys seriously need to read your comics; I mean…anything can happen these days! Like on the Sci-Fi channel, I saw this documentary on these space aliens that eat your brains and then they-"

"…Do you know what Sci-Fi stands for?" Raven asked him, looking up.

"I'm not stupid. Science Fiction."

"…Exactly. Fiction."

* * *

"Computer, run it again," it was the tenth time he viewed the scene in a row. Everything was wrong. He could see it already that his team was too tired to fight Slade, but that was no excuse. He shouldn't have let Slade take her. "Starfire…where are you…" He sighed, his fist impacting his desk in anger. "I'm no leader…I can't believe I didn't keep my eyes on her."

"Starfire…"

* * *

"You may go, Apprentice," Slade's voice echoed in Starfire's earpiece as she stood on top of a building the next day.

"As you wish, Master," she replied. She raised her hands over her head, a starbolt in her palm as she began her attack on the city. She was clothed in all black, very similar to Blackfire's outfit, but sharp, dagger-like spikes adorned her elbows and upper arms.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around, a malicious grin on her face.

"Titans, Go-" Robin froze, his eyes fixed on Starfire.

"Star…"

* * *

On the hopefully shuffled play list: Paint it Black- Vanessa Carlton, For Now- Avenue Q, If Only She Knew- Michelle Branch, No One Mourns the Wicked- Wicked, Annie- Vanessa Carlton, Papa- Vanessa Carlton, Along For The Ride- Vanessa Carlton, All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Schadenfreude- Avenue Q, One Short Day- Wicked, I'll Always Be Right There- Michelle Branch, Dancing Through Life- Wicked, The Wizard and I- Wicked, Fall- Michelle Branch

Thanks to Fuzzy for Beta'ing my stuff!

**Sorry sorry sorry! We're switching to DSL soon and I haven't had much time to write…**


End file.
